


like a star

by wonhuibot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Love, chaeyoung is so so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhuibot/pseuds/wonhuibot
Summary: like a star mina burned so bright in chaeyoungs eyes.but even stars dieand fade away into the night sky
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	like a star

**like a star**

the stars twinkled into the navy blue sky creating a comforting pattern. matching the lights a girl would hang up in her room, there’s something special about trying to replicate nature then naming it something as cute as ‘fairy lights’. chaeyoung wishes that when she passes she could have a legacy that gets replicated and made beautifully. maybe a song, a song that touches people to the point it gets sampled and sampled and no one could tie it back to her but they feel an unexplainable connection to whoever made it. impossible she knows but she wishes. maybe, her hand grazes over the books in her shelf, she’ll get remembers through literature. she’ll pour her deepest thoughts through a pen grazing the sheets of paper. it’ll get published and sold to the markets. after her death, schools will pick it up and her brain will get dissected; picked apart as much as it could be. but the true beauty will come from the young writers it’ll inspire. the kid who knows there’s more to them but hasn't truly visioned it yet. or maybe she’ll really come back as a star. when she dies instead of walking up to the gates of heaven, the earth wishes to reuse her soul for another purpose, to be a light in the universe. 

whatever it is she wishes her life would have purpose. she hates how she feels like she’s living for nothing. or course she lives for her friends and family but her life feels so mundane. so lackluster. every night and every day is the same, the only time that has true creativity is her dreams. the dreams of exploring the world, exploring the universe, and exploring love. she hates to think of it, she really does but as she lays on her bed staring at her ceiling her mind can’t help but turn to romance. it’s hard not to think you’re life would be so much better with a girlfriend. someone to love. someone that could be your muse, be the lyrics you’d write or the words you jot down. be the universe you wish to light up. love could conquer all. but that’s a problem for future her she resolves as she starts to drift into sleep. she’s only twenty. she has plenty of time to find the one. 

little did she know that outside twinkling above her was a shooting star. 

she tried to ignore it, she really did but the consistent beeping of her phone was on the verge of driving her crazy. slowly she opened her eyes to the beating sun on her. she recently rolled over to see who was texting her so much. one after one she sees a message from her best friend tzuyu yelling at her to wake up and get to class. get to class? it’s only nine. oh my god it’s nine. she’s late she’s so so late. she sat up in bed and looked around her mind going a hundred times an hour. ok so her clothes are over on that corner but her books are across the room and she will never make it in time. might as well take her time. she lazily gets off her bed and starts to get ready. on a whim she decides she’ll switch up her appearance today. she took out a leather jacket that has been in her closet for at least a year untouched. accompanying it she put on black ripped jeans and some boots. grabbing her bag and her phone she heads out to start her day. 

it’s always been hard to appreciate her the beauty of the campus as she usually was racing towards her class. but today she decided she was going to take everything in. and that’s when she meets mina. on her walk she saw a girl sitting on the grass, head down and crying. normally she would’ve just kept walking as weird people are everywhere in college but this time felt different. this time felt raw. so she stopped in her tracks and started walking to the girl. once there chaeyoung plops down right next to her to which the girls looks up. to say chaeyoung's breath didn’t hitch a little would be a lie. the girl despite her eyes being puffy and her nose all red looked so pretty. the girl sniffles and wiped her tears not making eye contact with chaeyoung. “are you okay?” chaeyoung asks not taking her eyes off the girl. the girl contained to frown as she nodded her head no. she pointed to the ground and cried a little harder. “my flower” she said in between sobs, “my flower died” chaeyoung looked down and sitting right in the middle of their legs was a wilting flower. she looked from the flower to the crying girl to the flower. “i’m sorry for your lost” 

“i mean i just planted it at the beginning of the year” the girl starts to vent without any breaths “and it’s pathetic but i kinda saw myself in it you know like i was going to start new this year and grow and be vibrant and shit but now it’s dead it’s dead and i’m going to die and this is just so emotional like thats me i’m that flower.” to now its chaeyoungs turn to frown. hearing all that meade her heart squeeze for this girl she doesn’t even know. she wants to take her hand and tell her everything’s going to be okay and that’s what she reaches to do. “can i hold your hand?” she says and leaves a space for the girl to say her name. 

“mina” 

“can i hold your hand mina?” mina nods and sniffles as they interlock hands. she smiles at how ridiculous this whole thing is and starts to wipe her tears. she brushes her hair back and makes eye contact with chaeyoung. “so may i ask where you’re supposed to be?” mina asks still not letting go of their hands. “right here” chaeyoung answers without missing a beat. “no okay i’m supposed to be in philosophy but i’m already late so i’d rather spend my time with a pretty girl.” her cheeks flush a shade of pink like the roses surrounding them as she looks down, “you’re a flirt” she says leaving a space for a name. 

“chaeyoung”

“you’re a flirt chaeyoung.” 

and with that they spent the rest of the daylight together walking and talking. they talked about their lives, their homes, their majors. whatever crossed their mind at the time. chaeyoung started off with how she’s an art major. from a young age she could be found with a crayon in her hand. since then it grew to the point it was a fundamental part of her life. somewhere along that line she convinced herself that she should go major in art and become an artist. she held onto that dream and still does but everyday she has to drag herself to class. she turned to mina though on the bench they sat on and gave her a bright smile. “but today i dragged myself then met you! so maybe this whole art thing was a good idea” comfortable quiet eye contact was made while chaeyoung waited for mina to go in about herself but like that she was gone. she looked round her surroundings then grabbed her bag and said she had to go. quite honestly despite being disappointed chaeyoung couldn’t help but notice how she floated like a butterfly. 

it was strange how before they met chaeyoung had never seen mina on campus but now she’s seemingly everywhere. one day she made her way to the library off the far east of the campus near a quiet river that sits behind it. it was a beautiful building and a beautiful landscape and so badly did she want to just sit and admire it for all that it is but college was calling and she did have a purpose. she walked up the big grand stairs a bit solemnly, then opened the doors to be greeted with the smell of books. she signed her name in the front and started walking the isles of big prominent book shelves each marked with their own sense of importance. her mind can’t help but drift as she thinks of all the history held between the pages of a book, and before she knows it, she wandered all the way to what seems to be the philosophy isle. she figures since she’s already here might as well, and starts down the row her finger tracing the edges of the books as she walks through skimming. 

lost in a trance she didn’t realize she was heading straight into another person until they bumped into each other. “oh i’m so so sorry” she rushes to say as she grabs whatever feel on the floor. “it’s ok truly.” said the person back which caused chaeyoung to stop,the voice sounded so familiar. she looked up to see mina standing there a little flustered most likely from the accident. chaeyoung bounced up with a bright smile as she titled at the girl .”mina!” she said enthusiastically which caused her to shush but smile. chaeyoung on a whim to impress mina who looked even cuter then she remembers leaned up against the bookshelf but stumbled back. mina caught her by her arms and pulled her close to her in an embrace their face cemininters from each other. it’s insanely cliche but chaeyoung can’t help but want to kiss mina right now. she has some self control so she doesn’t and backs off giving a quick thank you before she gestures towards the tables.

they make their way to the tables and sit at one by the large window overlooking the campus. mina puts down one of the books she took with her; _beginners guide to visas_

chaeyoung looked from the book to mina but something in her mind said to drop it. instead she started talking about the leaves falling from the sky as it’s newly autumn, she always thought they were lovely. with that it felt like a timelapse passed as the sun set and the sky dwindled into beautiful reds and oranges. despite the day being over their conversation carried like the music note a bird sings throughout the morning. they talked about anything and everything and chaeyoung felt like mina could pierce through her soul. when mina laughed and her eyes lit up; happiness replacing their usual knowingness made chaeyoung want to take her hand and press herself into her, in an embrace and dance, laugh, sing, be in love. 

their conversation could go on for hours but the library did close and they got up to make their partings. “oh!” chaeyoung said before they left. she scrambled into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. she took a pen lying on the nearest table and scribbled something down. “my number” she said with a smile and kinda took it gently smiling with her eyes. 

once they left chaeyoung made her way back to her dorm and couldn’t help but let out a happy ‘yes!’ she took a big breath of air as she looked up at the sky. if she took one thing from the day it’s the feeling that she’s going to be happy. 

“noo” she groaned as she sat up in bed staring absentmindedly in the dark pitch black room. she rubbed over her eyes with her hands as she tried to make out the numbers on the clock. it beeped an ugly red 5:00 and she let out an even louder groan. on top of being a miserable college student she took on a miserable job at the local department store which fills her day with rude customers in and out. against her own self interest she got up out of bed and opened her blinds. completely at that moment everything just flew from her mind. 

there was always something so beautiful to her about five in the morning for her. when she was younger she would spend the nights staying up either reading or playing some game but then around five she look out her window to see the worlds start to wake up in a beautiful array of colors. the birds would start chirping and the air felt free of the effects of humans. that feeling; the feeling of five in the morning is one people would kill for. and so they did. 

trying to wake out of her daze she stands up against her will and groans her way to the lamp. once on her feet she gazed out the window for some time before realizing that she really has to get ready. her morning routine for the day was reality easy as she threw on an out she had planned out for a while now. she felt as if it flattered her, in a way that presented what tzuyu calls, hot girlfriend vibes. and not so deep down that's what she wanted to show off, to give mina the impression that she was single and crushing without having to say it. so she settled for the next best way which is subtle hints that she prayed would be picked up. 

seeing that it was almost an hour later she in a rush grabbed her bag and keys then headed out for her first class. 

it was a pain truly as it was statistics class all the way across campus. the day barley started, she has no food in her and she's all alone with her thoughts. knowing the last issue was an easy fix, she threw on her headphones and listened to her music. when the first note played she released a breath she didn't know she was holding watching it in the early cold air. it gave her a piece of mind, something to keep her in the moment but also transport herself elsewhere, to a better reality. while she finds music to be a powerful tool, one which could turn the coldest man onto his knees, she wish it wasn't so distracting as she bumped right into someone. “dummy look where you're going” the person says and chaeyoung didn't know how to react until she looked up and saw it was tzuyu. she gives a big smile then a little punch as they walk into the class together.

as they headed into class together they headed out exhausted.

“what did he say?” her friend asked as they started walking back in the direction of the dorms. 

“no idea” she replied. taking out her phone she pulled out her messages,  
“who you texting?” tzuyu said playfully peeking over chaeyoung’s shoulders and at her phone.

“mina” chaeyoung answered now typing away, “im asking her if she wants to hang out”

“well tell me what she says-”  
“she said she cant” chaeyoung says looking down at her phone saddened by the answer and even sadder because of how fast it came. feeling quote rejected she walks back with tzuyu then once at her own dorm says bye and walks in. she kicks off her boots and goes to flop down on the bed before she remembers that she never picked up her groceries. knowing she won’t want to do it later she puts her boots back on and heads out. 

she makes her way to the bus stop, kicking the stones along the way. eventually the bus comes breaking her focus on the ground. she puts in her metrocard and was about to take the closet seat when she sees mina sitting at the back of the bus looking out the window. so chaeyoung makes her way towards the back and sits down next to her. mina looks up and gives a small smile when she realizes who it is. “chaeyoung” chaeyoung smiles back as she tilts her head. 

“hey! where are you going?” she says kicking herself a little as she believes she sounds stalker like. 

“the grocery store” mina starts, “i’m sorry i canceled earlier this is what i had to do” 

“oh!” chaeyoung says, “i was just going to the grocery store too!”

“perfect let’s go together” 

the rest of the bus ride was in silence yet chaeyoung's kind was going a thousand miles per second. the way mina talked, as if her tongue was dipped in delicacy, gracefulness coating every word, the language of a ballerina. chaeyoung thinks mina would make for a beautiful ballerina. 

eventually the bus stops and the start to get off, chaeyoung holding the door open for mina. they enter the store and mina grabs a cart, letting it glide a bit as she laughs. they walk around and pick up foods as chaeyoung looks through the catalog for coupons. in reality though she spends a lot of her time hiding behind the paper as she can’t help but blush. something about this feels so domestic and she wants nothing more than to be able to embrace mina from behind as she rests her head on her shoulder. 

she’s blushing again. 

they headed to the checkout line and start to unload. chaeyoung could feel mina stealing glances at her and she wondered why, what was so interesting about her taking the squash out of the cart. she didn’t think too much of it. 

“tzuyu i cant stop thinking about it” tzuyu sits down on a small wall near their next class as chaeyoung bombards her with the story of the day before. “so like she kept on looking at me and it took everything for me to not just stare back-“

“creepy”

“anyways so after we checked out we headed back on the bus and herstop was before mine so she pressed the button then before she got up and left she gave my cheek a kiss. tzuyu are you not understanding this? she kissed me! kinda” she lets out all in one breath as she attempts to sit on the same wall but falls back due to excitement. she kicked her legs up as she lets her hands come to her cheek. 

“you’re too much you know that” they both smile. after a while they get up and head into their class once again being completely lost by what the professor says. 

a few days have passed and while chaeyoungs schedule has continued like normal she hasn’t seen mina. she hates feeling needy but her crush is too strong so one afternoon she texts mina ‘park? you and me?:D’ to which she gets a yes as a reply. being a little overexcited she gets ready in a hurry. she rushes to grab her shorts and her hat while she applies her makeup. she manages to make herself look presentable and make it to the park in time. 

she waits for her by a light post near the entrance as she instinctively checks her watch. not quite long after she sees mina start to walk up and already she feels herself blushing. mina wore a cute teal dress and pinned her hair back out of her face. 

“hi” chaeyoung says almost stumbling on her words.

“hi” mina says smiling while looking down. 

chaeyoung leads the way as they stroll through the park and talk. she brings up the ballet comparison she had and learns that mina has done ballet when she was younger. that explains a lot in chaeyoungs mind. 

as they stroll some more mina gives a little oh as she runs towards the grass and bends down. she holds out her hand and a blue butterfly, the shade of dress, lands on her finger. she laughs lightly as to not scare it away then holds it up to show chaeyoung. 

in that moment chaeyoung realizes something. 

mina is living for herself 

something seen so rarely in the world. 

the butterfly flies away and mina rejoins her as they go to sit on a bench. she reaches to grab minas hand and interlocks their fingers and they watch the people walk by and the cars pass in the distance. 

it feels like a secure reality, one which is treasured in the moment. 

this is the start of their begging steps, where they test the waters and see how far they go. it started with the holding hands and kissing cheeks until only a few weeks in they spend almost everyday with each other. often they went back to chaeyoungs place and just hung out. mina would sit in the computer chair as chaeyoung sprawled out on the couch and they would talk and laugh. 

one of these days was different though. 

they just came back from eating at a cafe when they walked back to chaeyoungs apartment. they entered through the door and mina joined her in the best this time, them laying on top of one another. somehow their conversation diverged into their past relationships when minas eyes dropped to chaeyoungs lips. with this chaeyoung slowly moved in and connected their lips. 

it was just as intoxicating, exciting and desirable as she imagined. once she pulled away she brushed the hair out of minas face as she tilted her head towards her. her heart beated faster than ever yet she felt the most confident right now, “be my girlfriend?” she asked. 

mina freezes for a moment. she processes. chaeyoung feels like she messed up. oh god she messed up. she doesn’t want to rui-

“ok” mina says softly with a smile. 

and just like that they’re dating.

“mina” chaeyoung says from the other room. 

it’s a few months into their relationship and chaeyoung couldn’t be happier. when they’re not on dates they’re hanging out at one of their places doing something. right now currently chaeyoung attempted to bake cookies but it’s going wrong somewhere. mina walks in, an oversized tshirt comforting her small frame. she peeks from behind chaeyoung as she then pushes her out of the way and takes the bowl out her hands. 

“it would be quite simple if you read the directions” she remarks.

chaeyoung grabs a bit of the flour as she calls mina, “hey babe”, then sprinkles it on her face. 

“oh is that how it’s going to be. it’s on” 

after a quite ferocious fight they end up all messy and covered in food. they can’t stop laughing when they look at each other. 

(this is the last time mina laughs with her) 

they hop in the shower and get ready for bed. 

chaeyoung just chalked it up to leaving the newlywed stage of their relationship. they’ve been dating for half a year now and it’s been great truly. they’ve still contained on go on dates but mina comes to hang after less often. 

when they’re together it seems she more distant, always wanting to look out the window at the sky. 

despite this though chaeyoung's feelings persist. she feels the same way she feels when they first met, when they first kissed, when they started stating, at all their milestones. she believes mina feels the same way (she doesn’t).

on a day out where they’re shopping mina stops before a jewelry store and stares in its window. her eyes light up just a bit more when she looks at the jewelry. chaeyoung decides she needs to buy it for her. 

later she goes back to the store and picks out a ring. 

weeks later she had a pleasant date with mina, at an arcade near the towns mall. it was nice as they held hands and chaeyoung won a stuffed bear for her. that was on a tuesday. it’s saturday nd she’s not heard from mina. 

shes texted her to no avail. 

she thinks about what she did wrong to which she draw blanks so she instead thinks about what to do when she sees a box sitting on her dresser. 

“it’s a promise ring, not an engagement ring.” she repeats to herself as she approaches minas apartment, “it’s a promise ring, not an engagement ring.” she reaches the door and knocks and waits for mina to open as she thinks over what she wants to say. ‘i miss you baby. do you want to talk? is everything okay?’ once her thoughts die down though she realizes mina still hasn’t opened the door. she knocks a little harder to which the door opens on its own. 

not locked? that’s strange. 

she walks in as she calls out but it seems as if nobody’s home. it seems as if nobody’s supposed to be home as it’s cleaned spotless. she walks further and sees an envelope sitting on the table. 

to chaeyoung 

it’s addressed 

she opens it carefully, heart beating faster as something is off. 

she takes out a note which she starts reading. 

_to chaeyoung,_

_quite a coward aren’t i?_

_well it must be said anyways._

_i’ve left._

_left as in left the country_

_left as in left you_

_left as in please don’t try to find me_

_i was planning on leaving for a while, personal reasons really when i met you_

_you interested me truly you did at first_

_but simply that died out like most things do_

_since i was already leaving i figures instead of a breakup i’d just do this_

_sorry for any hard feelings i cause_

_with love_

mina 

chaeyoung lets out an exhale. 

she was holding a promise ring in one hand and a breakup note in the other 

under a shooting star many moons ago she asked for love

who knew it’d be taken from her so soon 

it’d take time to pick up her pieces. like a star that’s finally burned out, shell live in fragments but she’s afraid she’ll never burn bright again.

-

on her way to class in a new school mina sees a girl on the grass crying. she makes her way over to her and squats down to comfort her. “are you ok?”

“yeah” the girl sniffles, “it’s just the tree i was planting was cut down.” 

mina smiles and lifts her hand, “what’s your name? can i hold your hand?”

“sana”

“i’m a bit of a flirt sana”

and in the end 

mina is living for herself

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope u liked this:((  
> idk why i made mina so bad in this my baby she didn’t deserve whatever projection i put on her  
> anyways follow me on twt if ur sexy @junhu1s


End file.
